La Nouvelle Vie de James Watson
by The-Ripper-Victim
Summary: Crack Fic AU - James se réveille amnésique dans une clinique étrange, et décide de se construire une nouvelle vie.
1. Le Réveil

Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit alors que je suis tombée cet été sur un épisode des Experts: Miami, où Peter Wingfield (notre James Watson préféré) faisait une apparition. Me basant sur son personnage dans l'épisode, voici donc la nouvelle vie de James Watson, après qu'il ne soit décédé et ramené à la vie... En espérant que cette fic vous plaira...

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je n'attends aucune rémunération.

* * *

**LA NOUVELLE VIE DE JAMES WATSON** -_ CHAPITRE 1: Le Réveil_

Une lueur vivace. C'est la première chose que James pu détecter alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Puis la douleur. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses, comme si elles n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis des lustres, les muscles de ses jambes étaient durs, comme courbaturés. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

La lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait devint moins vive, alors que ses yeux commençaient à distinguer un peu plus son environnement. La pièce était totalement blanche, et les moniteurs qui surveillaient ses fonctions vitales semblaient presque sortis d'un film de science-fiction. C'était surement du matériel très couteux, comme dans ces cliniques ultra-moderne.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose de déplaisant, alors qu'il essayait de ré-apprivoiser son corps: Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être. Son identité, son age, les raisons pour lesquelles il était là. Un malaise prit possession de son corps alors qu'il réussit enfin à s'assoir dans son lit.

Il observa plus attentivement la pièce. Pas de fenêtres. Étrange pour un hôpital. Il n'y avait qu'une porte sur sa gauche, et un énorme miroir juste en face de lui. Son esprit allait à cent à l'heure, il était observé derrière ce miroir. Faisait-il l'objet d'une expérience?

Aussitôt qu'il prit conscience de toutes ces choses bizarroïdes, il tenta de quitter son lit. La seconde qui suivit, une femme portant une blouse blanche ouverte, qui laissait entrevoir un tailleur gris foncé, entra dans la pièce, souriante.

« Ah je vois que vous êtes éveillé!

-Ou suis-je?

-Nous vous avons trouvé dans un sale état dans les bois, après avoir été attaqué par un ours surement. Une idée de comment vous êtes arrivé là?

-Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom, alors quand à savoir comment j'ai pu arriver dans un bois! »

Il l'observa, elle cacha un léger sourire satisfait, en pinçant ses lèvres pour se donner l'air d'être désolée. Mais James n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle mentait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, et comme si cette femme lisait dans ses pensées, elle ajouta : « Bien, vous pourrez sortir bientôt, puisque tout semble en ordre dans votre organisme et que vous semblez plus que vivace. » Elle allait sortir, mais s'arrêta en ouvrant la porte « Néanmoins, avant de partir, nous vous donnerons un téléphone, que nous puissions vous contacter et suivre l'évolution de votre rétablissement. »

Elle sortit, et James resta là à se demander dans quelle galère il était vraiment. Mais après tout, il allait pouvoir sortir, et partir à la recherche de ses souvenirs... Ou alors commencer une nouvelle vie? Après tout s'il avait eu des proches, ils l'auraient retrouvé, puisque selon les protocoles des hôpitaux quand une personne inconnue arrive, tout est mis en œuvre pour trouver des proches et donc découvrir son identité.

Il haussa les épaules, et décida de se regarder dans le miroir, apprivoiser le reflet de cet homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avait une barbe, elle n'était définitivement pas flatteuse à son goût et dans sa tête il pensa que dès qu'il le pourrait, il se raserait.

Quelques jours plus tard, il sortit pour découvrir qu'il avait été en fait soigné dans une clinique privée de Miami. Bizarre. Il s'installa sur un banc dans un petit jardin qui faisait face au bâtiment, et observa. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il commença à être prit d'une migraine, comme si le fait de regarder les gens marcher dans la rue, remarquer de petits détails à leur sujet, envoyait un trop grand nombre d'informations à son cerveau. Il ferma les yeux cinq minutes, puis décida qu'il devait aller boire un verre, ça lui changerait les idées.

Il entra dans un café branché au bout de la rue, commanda un whisky. Il avait été chanceux que la mystérieuse femme de la clinique lui donne un peu d'argent pour l'aider à « rechercher son identité et ses origines », selon ses propres termes.

Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son verre, il réfléchit à tout ça. Il ne savait pas quel genre de vie il avait avant ça, mais une chose était sur, il était extrêmement intelligent. Et plus il observait les clients de ce café, plus il se disait qu'il allait se construire une nouvelle vie dans cette ville, et devenir extrêmement riche.

Finissant son verre d'une traite, il paya sa consommation et sortit. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait: un barbier. Ressortant de la boutique, son visage aussi doux que la peau les fesses d'un bébé, sa coupe de cheveux ayant été rafraichie, il ne restait plus qu'à James à se trouver un costume, qui lui donnerait l'air du business man qu'il allait devenir...

X

Quelques que mois plus tard, Paul Nicholls, c'était le nom que James s'était choisi pour commencer une nouvelle vie, était à la tête d'une agence de rencontre pour riches célibataires. Du moins c'était ce que ça paraissait être de l'extérieur. De l'intérieur, cela ressemblait plus à une agence de call-girls pour les hommes qui pouvaient se permettre ce genre de services.

Vivant dans une villa avec piscine, James savourait avec délice sa nouvelle vie, engageant assez souvent de nouvelles filles dans son petit business, ajoutant encore et encore de nouveaux clients dans sa liste.

Et alors que la fête battait son plein chez lui, ses filles divertissant comme elles le devaient les invités, il s'installa au bout du jardin de sa propriété, un verre de champagne à la main. Il observait les lumières de Miami, en contrebas de la butte où son petit palace était installé. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que son ancienne vie, celle dont il ne savait rien, allait le rattraper sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ni pourquoi.

X

C'était une journée tout à fait normale pour John. Il avait suivi deux agents de la Cabale pendant plusieurs jours, avant de les torturer pour avoir des informations qui lui était nécessaire pour finir de faire tomber l'organisation secrète.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, après que Dana Whitcomb fut mis hors concours, la Cabale ne tomba pas, et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin encore plus secrètement qu'avant, préparant surement sa revanche contre le réseau des Sanctuaires.

Les deux agents ne lui avaient rien appris, ils n'avaient fait que geindre et supplier pour que leur souffrance s'arrêtent. Et John faisait toujours de son mieux pour satisfaire une demande si c'était demandé gentillement. Contemplant ses mains couvertes de sang, son attention fut capté par le bruit de quelqu'un s'enfuyant en courant. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, peut être que ces quelques jours de filatures n'étaient pas totalement perdus. Usant de son don de téléportation, il réussit à intercepter le fuyard.

L'homme était définitivement un autre agent de la Cabale, portant costume bien taillé, des armes cachés à divers endroits... Des armes qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de sortir, puisque John l'avait déjà plaqué au mur.

Avec un sourire sadique, il lui brisa un doigt, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait ses informations et qu'il ne comptait pas être aussi clément qu'avec ses deux collègues. Laissant échapper un grognement de douleur, il fallut que sa main droite soit hors d'usage, pour que l'homme décide d'en dire plus.

Il lui parla d'une clinique, dernier rempart de la Cabale avant que l'organisation ne tombe complètement, qui se trouvait dans la ville de Miami. Ça fit presque sourire John, tellement l'idée d'une clinique privée, cachée à Miami, pouvait être un brin cliché.

Pour remercier son informateur, John eut la décence de lui offrir une mort rapide.

Quittant les lieux de son crime en sifflotant, il retourna à sa planque, pour empaqueter ses affaires et partir directement à Miami, à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué. Comme à son habitude, il fonça tête baissé là-bas, sans se soucier des potentielles défenses, ni même du nombres d'agents qui pouvait s'y trouver.

Après sa téléportation, il arriva dans le petit jardin qui faisait face au bâtiment, il faisait nuit. Il observa les alentours, il y avait des gens un peu plus bas en train de faire la fête dans un bar, pas de quoi s'alerter, il pouvait se téléporter sans être vraiment vu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans les couloirs de la clinique, des bruits de bagarres, des cris étranglés retentirent, et les murs blancs devinrent soudainement rouge. Les agents de la Cabale n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, soupira John en remontant un couloir, entendant déjà le bruit de plusieurs personne courant dans la direction pour essayer de l'arrêter.

La férocité qui faisait de lui l'Éventreur resurgissait de plus en plus depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans sa vendetta contre la Cabale, et en ce moment même, elle avait atteinte son apogée, de manière à ce que rien ne résiste sur son passage.

Il finit par arriver dans un bureau, où une femme en blouse blanche semblait l'attendre, assise sereinement dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et l'invita à s'assoir avec elle. John la regarda perplexe, mais resta debout, prêt à bondir dessus pour en finir définitivement avec cette organisation secrète.

Elle posa sa tasse sur son bureau, continuant de fixer John sans un mot. Dans sa tête, l'Eventreur se disait qu'elle n'en prononcerait surement jamais un en sa présence, puisque d'ici quelques secondes, il en terminerait avec elle. Il lui tardait de rentrer au Sanctuaire de Old City pour annoncer à Helen que sa tache était finalement accomplie.

La femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à John avant de diriger son regard vers son ordinateur, ses mains s'avancèrent rapidement vers son clavier où elle espéra avoir le temps de finir d'effacer ce qu'il devait être effacer, avant que Jack l'Éventreur ne face d'elle sa victime. Un revirement dans son comportement qui déstabilisa durant quelques secondes John. C'est ce qu'elle avait cherché en feignant cette décontraction, lorsqu'elle avait compris que le tueur serait dans son bureau plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Malheureusement, John reprit le contrôle de la situation bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne pensait. Sortant un poignard, il le lança dans la direction de la femme, la lame allant s'enfoncer directement dans son cœur.

John resta quelques secondes à observer le corps sans vie du dernier agent connu de la Cabale, jubilant intérieurement. Il se décida ensuite à aller regarder ce que cette femme cherchait à effacer de son ordinateur. Il observa l'écran, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une fiche médicale, un patient appelait Paul Nicholls. Se demandant pourquoi vouloir effacer une fiche qui semblait ne pas avoir grande importance, John continua de lire le dossier médical de l'homme, jusqu'à tomber sur une photo d'identité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il resta immobile pendant au moins deux minutes, observant cette photo. Était-ce un sosie, un clone, une simple coïncidence? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voyait qu'une chose dans cette photo.

« James... » murmura-t-il.

_A suivre..._


	2. La Rencontre

Cette fic devait normalement comporter uniquement deux chapitres, mais craignant d'écrire un développement trop rapide, j'ai décidé qu'elle s'étendrait un peu plus. En espérant que cette histoire continue de plaire!

(PS: Je suis sincèrement désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes qui trainent *se cache* + Une petite review sur ce qui va et ne va pas ne serait pas de refus! Merci à tous les lecteurs! )

* * *

Poussant nonchalamment le cadavre du siège de bureau, John s'installa en face de l'ordinateur pour parcourir plus en détails la fiche médicale de ce Paul Nicholls. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que ce nom n'était pas le vrai nom de l'homme, mais un qu'il s'était choisi, ne se souvenant pas de son identité. Il apprit ensuite que cet homme avait subit de nombreuses interventions, ainsi que des traitements qui avait permis la régénération totale de ses cellules.

John était étonné que James n'ait jamais pensé à quelques chose comme ça, plutôt que de porter cet exosquelette qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à il y a peu...

Continuant sa lecture, au fur à mesure, il avait de plus en plus d'indices indiquant que Paul Nicholls et James Watson était la même personne.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de John. Son meilleur ami n'était pas mort en fin de compte, il ne faisait que sommeiller et ne demandait qu'à être réveillé. Et il comptait bien l'aider à se souvenir.

Arrivant en bas de la page, il trouva les coordonnées dont il avait besoin. Bien, il allait lui rendre une petite visite bientôt. Mais avant il irait faire un petit tour de reconnaissance.

Se téléportant dans un buisson, non loin de la propriété, John observa les alentours. Il put voir de nombreux aller/retour de jeunes hommes, parfois accompagnés de jolies femmes. Il pensa que son ancien ami allait surement organiser une fête, puisqu'il vit différents traiteurs livrer de nombreux mets, et autres bouteilles d'alcools.

Finalement, il fut étonné d'apercevoir à l'entrée ce qu'il semblait être des vigiles. Il se rappelait avoir lu que James possédait une genre d'agence matrimoniale pour hommes riches, mais est-ce que ça demandait d'avoir des gardes du corps à la porte ? Surtout dans ces hauteurs, tout le monde ne penserait pas à venir jusqu'à cette villa.

Il était temps pour lui d'utiliser ses dons de téléportation pour visiter l'interieur. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs du premier étage, John comprit rapidement que cette « agence matrimoniale » ressemblait plus à une maison close moderne. Il eut un léger sourire, James à la tête d'une maison close, c'était presque ironique.

Après avoir fait ce petit tour du propriétaire, il décida qu'il allait revenir plus tard, quand la nuit serait tombée.

De son coté James s'affairait dans la villa, indiquant aux livreurs où poser les différents cartons, passant voir si les clients étaient en bonne compagnie. Tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes, et il était persuadé que cette nouvelle soirée serait un franc succès pour son business.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

James continuait de siroter son verre de champagne en observant la vie nocturne de Miami, lorsqu'il entendu de brefs bruits derrière lui. De léger éclats de voix rapidement étouffé. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Sur le bord de la piscine, à peine éclairée, il distingua une silhouette, celle d'un homme surement, vu sa taille et son aspect massif. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les traits de l'intrus, mais le peu de lumière que la villa donnait dans le jardin n'était pas suffisante pour distinguer plus que le strict minimum: c'était un grand homme, chauve.

James porta sa main à sa ceinture pour attraper son téléphone pour appeler le poste de sécurité. C'est à ce moment là que la voix grave de l'inconnu s'éleva dans le silence du jardin. « Appeler la sécurité ne servira à rien... Ils sont un peu... Indisponible pour le moment. »

James avait presque pu voir un sourire... sadique? sur le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci continuait doucement dans sa direction, James jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir s'il avait encore beaucoup d'espace pour reculer avant de se retrouver pris au piège.

L'étranger se mit à rire. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si drole, se demanda James. Mais avant qu'il ait pu poser la question à voix haute, l'autre reprit la parole.

« Tu n'as pas à me craindre, si je t'avais voulu du mal, tu serais déjà mort.

-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

-Ah! Il fut un temps où tu aurais pu répondre à ces questions rien qu'en m'observant quelques secondes.

-Vous me connaissez, donc... d'avant mon amnésie?

-Oui, parlons-en de cette amnésie. Paul Nicholls, hm? Tu l'as trouvé toi-même ce nom ou on te l'a choisi pour toi.

-Je l'ai choisi moi-même, pourquoi?

-Et j'imagine que ce petit business est ton idée également? L'inconscient fait vraiment des choses incroyable! Je me sens presque flatté. Je me demande ce que dirait Freud sur la question, d'ailleurs. Tu l'avais rencontré il me semble non?

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? »

L'inconnu se remit à rire devant le regard confus de James. Qui était-il, était-il là pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce discours sur son inconscient?

« Je vais t'éclairer, tu es à la tête d'une genre de maison close, et tu t'es choisi comme nom, « Nicholls ».

-Oui, et en quoi est-ce que c'est si spectaculaire?

-Je ne veux pas ramener les couvertures à moi, mais pour moi il y a un gros point commun: Jack l'éventreur! »

L'intrus s'était approché de plus en plus, il se tenait maintenant à 3 ou 4 mètres de lui. James observa l'éclat de folie dans le regard de cet homme, et en même temps, un sentiment bizarre prit place en lui, une genre de déception, de tristesse, mêlées à de la frustration. Ce mélange de sensations l'avait envahi au moment où l'homme avait mentionné « Jack l'Eventreur ».

Il fronça les sourcils, l'homme avait quelque chose de menaçant. Sa stature peut-être? Non, pas seulement, le ton dans sa voix aussi, et cette lueur...

Il devait faire quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il lui lança un « Quittez ma propriété ou j'appelle la police. » espérant que ça puisse faire potentiellement peur à cet intrus. Les premières minutes en sa compagnie avait été légèrement divertissantes, mais à présent, celui qui se faisait appeler Paul, commençait à avoir peur, et craindre pour sa vie.

Mais ses paroles ne réussirent qu'à arracher un sourire ironique à l'homme. « Vraiment, James? Avec ton activité, tu prendrais le risque d'appeler la police? »

James? Était-ce comme ça qu'il s'appelait en vrai?

John observa les traits de son ancien meilleur ami se changer au fur et à mesure qu'il lui laissait des indices dans le but de l'aider à se souvenir de son passé. Il voyait les sourcils de James se froncer, comme à l'époque où il se trouvait face à un mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à dénouer.

L'espace d'un instant, John eu envie de le prendre par les épaule et le secouer en déversant un flots de souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, en espérant qu'il se souvienne de qui il était. Mais il se ravisa. John, après tout, adorait jouer à des petits jeux d'énigmes avec James. Il comptait bien voir si celui qui se faisait appeler Paul Nicholls avait gardé ses facultés mentales extraordinaires, malgré son amnésie.

C'est à ce moment là, que derrière lui il entendit remuer un peu. Est-ce que certains des invités s'étaient décidés à prendre l'air ou à prendre un bain de minuit? Mais c'est un « Boss? » qui retentit depuis l'autre coté du jardin.

John eu un demi-sourire, il savait qu'il aurait du faire plus qu'assommer les gars de la sécurité. Jetant un léger coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule, il aperçût un homme à la carrure massive qui s'approchait d'un pas lent, puisqu'il boitait de la jambe gauche.

Se tournant de nouveau vers son ancien camarade, il lui lança « Mon cher Watson, tu verras que ce mystère est plus qu'élémentaire... »

Il eut un sourire triste, en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait lancé une parole similaire à ce même homme. Peu de temps avant que James ne « meurt ».

« On se reverra bientôt, _Paul_... »

Puis il se mit à rire, et juste avant que le garde du corps ne pose sa main sur son épaule, il s'éclipsa dans son éclair rouge habituel, sous le regard incrédule de James, qui essayait déjà de mettre en place dans sa tête les pièces de puzzles que l'inconnu lui avait laissé...

_A suivre..._


End file.
